Heartbreak and Realizations
by CeeCee333
Summary: This is a look at the Morgan/Garcia relationship from more than just their side. Crappy summary. Just read it please. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreak and realizations

I don't own Criminal Minds. It's sad really.

Kevin's POV

Kevin had never felt so betrayed in all of his life. Here he now sits in a local bar taking long swigs of Jim Bean. His southern relatives told him the smooth bourbon could cure any broken heart and make you forget your troubles.

Kevin snorted to himself and thought, "Yeah, right. Forget."

The bartender knocked on the bar top and asked, "Sir you want another."

Kevin thought for a moment. He could still see flashes of agent Morgan, and Penelope running through his mind.

His stomach turned again as he thought to himself, "They didn't even make it to a fucking bed. Hell they didn't even make it to the couch."

Kevin's stomach rolled. He closed his eyes and sighed and said, "Yeah I'll take another."

Kevin knew if he was going to get any sleep tonight he was going to have to drink their images out of his head.

Kevin slipped into yet another flash. Not all his flashes were about the horror he walked into tonight. This one was about how everyone told him not to ask her out. Even the BAU members tried to subtly tell him.

He wondered again, "How the hell did I miss it?"

"Missed what son?"

Kevin shot his head up not realizing that he said, what he said out loud.

Kevin hung his head, his thoughts muttered, "Of course he is here. Why make any of this easy?"

The bartender pulled him out of his thoughts. The bartender handed the older man a bottle of very expensive looking scotch and two tulip shaped glasses.

The older man looked at the hurting younger man and said, "The tulip shape allows you to let the scotch swirl around, it also concentrates the aroma. Now get up and stop drinking whatever poison that is."

Kevin sighed and said, "Hell I do need someone to talk to."

David Rossi fought the urge to roll his eyes and said, "That is what I figured so come on. My private area is over here."

Kevin quizzically asked, "You have an entire area?"

Rossi smiled and said, "That indeed I do."

The two men made their way towards the back of the bar. Rossi motioned for Kevin to sit down. Kevin looked around and asked, "How?"

Rossi smiled again and said, "I am good friends with the owner. Of course he uses it on really busy nights, but on a random Wednesday the bar isn't that busy, so I come here."

"But this place looks like something out of a kick ass gangster video game."

Now Rossi really wanted to roll his eyes. Just because of nice leather furniture and him being Rossi of course a gangster reference had to be thrown in there.

Rossi gruffly said, "Look you didn't come here tonight to get drunk off your ass, and talk about my fucking furniture."

Rossi started pouring to healthy glasses of his single malt scotch.

Kevin sighed and said, "It's Penelope."

Rossi said, "Son I could have guessed that. No man drinks like that for any other reason."

Rossi continued by saying, "Now if my memory serves me correct the last time I drank some god awful liquor was when I walked in on my second wife cheating on me."

Kevin was shocked. Rossi was the type of man other men wanted to be like.

Rossi laughed and said, "Son don't look so shocked. Even and Italian stud such as myself has been cheated on."

Kevin started to say, "But-"

Rossi this time really had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Rossi then sagely said, "Kevin I ignored my second wife. She always came second to my job. Really it was my mistake. Every time I would promise her a date night, or a weekend away, it never happened."

Kevin looked dejected. He knew for a fact that he was starting to ignore Penelope. His friends and his job were becoming more and more important, so he let his date nights with Penelope suffer.

Rossi looked at the younger man and said, "From the look on your face I assume you have made the same mistake?"

Kevin nodded his head yes.

"Well son what the hell did you do?"

Kevin treaded lightly. Yeah the older man would be willing to help him, but he also knew if he had hurt Penelope the older gentlemen would kick his ass.

"I did a couple of things."

Rossi cocked his eyebrow and said, "What things."

Kevin nervously said, "First I kept forgetting about our date nights. My friends would come over to play video games, and I would flat out forget."

Rossi clasped his hands together and said, "Okay what else?"

"I may have told her that she needed to stop hanging out with Morgan."

Rossi had to fight the urge to laugh in this poor kid's face. He knew an ultimatum like that would result in how Kevin is feeling now.

"Kevin get to the chase please." Rossi took another sip of his scotch.

Kevin took a healthy swig of his scotch and steadied himself.

"Penelope and I earlier today had a fight. Not our normal us shouting and then one of us saying sorry. This fight was bad. By the end of it Penelope screamed that we were over. She told me to leave my key, but I didn't. I was hoping and praying we would work it out."

Rossi leaned forward slightly and said, "Then what happened?"

"I got a text from her saying don't come back ever, and that she would leave my stuff on the stoop."

Rossi with a concerned tone said, "What the hell did you say to her?"

Kevin's eyes darted around the room looking for the closet exit.

"Look Kevin I am not going to kill you."

Kevin took a ragged breath and said, "By the end of the fight, I had accused her of sleeping with Morgan. I told her she was sloppy seconds, and that Morgan didn't really love her."

Rossi with every fiber of his body wanted to punch the little shit, but he knew the pain he was feeling now was way worse than any punch, that any man could deliver.

Rossi took another sip of his scotch. He waited a short while to say anything to the defeated tech analysis.

"Kevin as a profiler I know there is something you are not telling me about tonight."

Kevin muttered, "Shit."

Kevin could feel scalding hot tears threaten to roll down his cheek.

Rossi barked, "Drink."

The scotch helped tamp down the tears.

Kevin said, "I walked in on Morgan and Penelope."

Rossi knew exactly what the young man meant.

Rossi sighed and said, "Kevin I know right now this hurts, but you will get over it."

Kevin lowered his head into his hands and said, "God I hope so."

Rossi grinned and said, "Trust me. Ask wife number 3 how long it took me to get over wife number 2."

Rossi taking far more pity on the man than he should have said, "Look Kevin you had to have known that Penelope and Morgan belonged together. How many times did the other techs try to warn you?"

Kevin sighed and said, "Only about every other day."

Rossi said, "Kevin hell the BAU even tried to tell you. We couldn't come out and say it, but we tried."

"Rossi I know you did. I was just hoping that we would make it."

Rossi took another swig of scotch and asked, "Did you do everything in your power to make sure that would happen?"

"No sir I didn't."

Rossi wisely said, "Kevin do you know why everyone knows that Penelope belonged to Morgan and vice versa?"

A little irritated Kevin said, "No I do not."

"Well let me enlighten you. Morgan would do anything for Penelope. When she was shot he put his entire life on hold for her. I have personally seen that man in a bar two seconds from taken some woman home, and if his phone rings and its Penelope, he will leave no questions asked. In his friendship with Penelope, it sounds like from the beginning he acted more like a boyfriend than you did."

Kevin realized that Rossi was right. Morgan did all of those things, not because he wanted to screw Penelope and run, but because he really truly loved her. He really appreciated her.

Rossi continued, "Penelope would do anything for Derek. She has proven it time and time again. That is who she is. She takes care of people. It makes her happy. I am guilty of this too, but her BAU family forgets that she is so giving sometimes and yet she doesn't get mad. Do you know who never forgets?"

Kevin sighed and said, "Morgan."

Rossi firmly said, "Exactly."

Rossi continued by asking, "Son do you have anyone you can stay with tonight?"

Kevin flatly said, "I can stay with my mom."

Rossi leaned back in his chair, and gave his glass a healthy swirl then he said, "Fine finish your glass and I will call you a cab."

Kevin said, "Thank you sir."

**Well what do you think? As always please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Criminal Minds

Derek's POV

Derek Morgan sat in his office and sighed. It had been two days since he talked to his baby girl.

He would have smacked his head on his desk if he hadn't had so many damn files on it. Derek wanted to kick himself.

Derek thought, "How could I have done this to her?"

Derek hadn't meant for what happened to happen.

Derek was out at the bar. He wanted to forget that Penelope was the love of his life. He just wanted to drink, maybe flirt with some women, and release some tension on the dance floor.

Derek was two drinks in, and was flirting with a red head and a brunette, when his phone rang.

Derek automatically smiled and said, "Excuse me ladies I have to take this."

The two women protested and tried to get the sexy agent to stay, but before they could get a word out he was already outside and answering his phone.

"Hey baby girl."

His smile was immediately wiped off of his face. All Derek could hear was heartbreaking sobs on the other end.

"Princess tell me what is wrong. Is it Lynch? I will kick his sorry ass."

Penelope through sobs replied, "Derek can you just please come over?"

Derek was already in his SUV headed to her apartment before she got her question out."

Derek reached Penelope's apartment. On the way there he had to fight the urge to run every red light to get to her.

Derek slid the key into the lock and let himself in. He heard the shower running, so he sat on the couch.

After twenty minutes he knocked on the bathroom door. All he heard were more sobs.

Derek opened the door and saw Penelope wrapped in a towel sitting in the shower and crying.

"Baby girl stop crying you are scaring me. Please just talk to me."

"Derek he was so mean."

Derek knelt down next to Penelope not caring about getting his shirt wet.

Derek turned the water off. He expected for Penelope to stand up and get out. Penelope didn't move.

He figured he could talk her out.

"Penelope what happened?"

"We had an awful fight. He blamed me for him forgetting about our date. I know for a fact he got caught up with his friends again."

Penelope began to cry again.

Derek pleaded, "Sweetness stop crying. Please just keep talking to me. You remembered you promised to never stop talking to me."

Penelope fought back her tears and said, "He accused me of sleeping with you. I told him you would never, and he just started yelling again. He went on and on about how I didn't love him. Then he started in on my job and my BAU family. He kept telling me that you all didn't really give a damn about me."

Penelope choked back another sob and said, "He said that you guys take advantage of me. Derek I don't believe that for one minute. I love all of you."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Derek there are days I would rather hang out with Strauss then come home to Kevin."

Derek thought, "I am really going to kick his ass."

Derek said out loud, "Then what happened baby?"

"I told him to get out, and leave the key. I told him I would put his stuff out on the stoop."

Derek rubbed soothing circles on Penelope's back and asked, "What did he do?"

"He stormed out and said fine. That if I was willing to be your sloppy seconds, he didn't want me anyway."

Derek really got pissed but that feeling soon subsided when he looked into Penelope's hurt eyes.

Derek cupped Penelope's face and said, "You would never be anything like that to me. I love you."

Penelope sighed and said, "I know you love me."

Another tear rolled down Penelope's face. Derek's heart couldn't take it anymore. He brushed her tear away, and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

Derek started to say, "Come on P let's get you out of that-"

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek when he went to pick her up Penelope kissed Derek back.

It only took about a second for Derek to deepen the kiss. When they needed air Derek picked Penelope up. He sat her on the counter.

They locked eyes. Derek pulled Penelope's thighs apart and stood between them. There was so much heat and electricity in the room. The sexual tension could have been cut with a knife.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck again and they began to kiss. Derek nibbled at Penelope's lower lip. She parted her lips, and Derek slid his tongue into her mouth.

Derek could honestly say he had never had such a soul rocking kiss. Penelope absentmindedly moaned into Derek's mouth.

Penelope ran her hands up Derek's shirt. She scraped her nails against his chest. Derek growled. He pulled away from their kiss, and yanked his shirt over his head.

Derek saw Penelope's eyes flash with want and desire. That look only made Derek painfully harder.

He went back to attacking Penelope's sweet lips. Penelope slid her hands all over Derek's torso.

Then Derek heard the familiar sound of pants being unbuckled.

Penelope frantically un buckled Derek's pants, and pulled them down. They never broke their kiss.

Derek slid his hand up Penelope's terry cloth clad side, and slowly peeled her towel off.

Derek pushed Penelope back until she was braced against her cold wall mirror.

He braced himself on her hips to enter her. Once Derek slid home, Penelope let out a loud moan.

He stayed still to let Penelope adjust.

Once he was sure she was okay, based on the noises she was making, he grabbed Penelope's hips.

She began rocking with Derek.

Penelope thought, "God I need this."

Derek grounded it out, "Come on princess move with me."

Penelope bit Derek's neck and it sent him over the edge of sanity.

Derek placed his hands on the cold glass around Penelope's head and drove with a fiery passion.

Derek heard Penelope's cries and felt her shake and shudder. Derek went harder and deeper.

Penelope never quite stopped quaking under Derek.

Derek knew he wasn't going to last any longer. He quickly massaged Penelope in her most intimate place. She flew over the edge and took Derek with her.

Derek was still inside of her, and they both were panting.

Derek whispered, "I love-"

Before he could get out what he had been trying to tell Penelope for damn near 7 years, Penelope and Derek heard a nasal, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Penelope pushed Derek away and wrapped her towel around her.

Derek pulled his pants up, and bent down to pick his shirt up.

Kevin wailed, "How could you do this?"

Penelope got off the counter, pointed her finger at Kevin and said, "Don't you dare. You and I are done."

Derek started to say something.

Penelope turned to him and said, "Derek go."

Derek panicked and said, "Baby girl-"

Penelope with fresh tears in her eyes said, "Please just go."

A heartbroken Derek hung his head. He tried once again by saying, "Penelope please."

Penelope half screamed half cried, "This is all too messy. Please just leave."

Derek walked towards the door. He left his key on her kitchen counter, and left.

Derek sat in his driveway for what seemed like hours.

Derek thought, "What have I done? How could I do that to her? She needed a friend not a quick fuck."

Derek sighed. He headed in his house. He grabbed a bottle of Jack. He cracked it open before he even sat down.

A few gulps in and Derek decided that he was going to make Penelope see that he loved her. Not in the kinda I love you, or the sort of maybe. He was a man head over fucking hills in love.

Derek now sat at his desk. He knew what he had to do, and damn it he was going to do it today. With all the conviction and determination in the world, he straightened up his tie and headed towards Penelope's lair.

**Sooooooo. Whatcha think? As always please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Criminal Minds

Penelope's POV

Penelope sits in her lair, relieved that she was knee deep in searches. She had two different teams other than the BAU she assisted from time to time. Both teams needed her help. At least she was keeping busy. Today was the first day she hadn't cried so hard she gave herself a headache.

When she was done with her searches she sat staring blankly at her "babies". She let her mind wonder to a few days before.

Penelope sat in her living room alone. She wondered what the hell just happened. She wasn't even concerned about the fact that she and Lynch had broken up anymore. The way Kevin talked to her sealed their fate.

Penelope knew that Kevin was just lashing out. Sure Kevin had given her plenty of ultimatiums, but when it was Penelope's turn Kevin couldn't handle it. All she wanted to do was give him a taste of his own medicine.

She knew they had no business still being in a relationship. Her relationship with Kevin sank faster than the Titanic.

What she was terrified about was the fact that she and Derek had sex. Derek was her safe place, and she was his solace. She wondered what this would do to their friendship.

She regretted throwing him out. She wanted him to stay. No, she needed him to stay.

Penelope wanted to talk to Derek, and find out what this meant, but she couldn't seem to pick up the phone.

Penelope had no idea what to say to him. Should she say sorry? Should she finally tell him how she felt? What if he didn't want what she wanted? So many what ifs ran through Penelope's mind she thought she was going insane.

Penelope realized that although she had spent over 30 minutes in the shower earlier, she didn't get anything accomplished.

Penelope sighed and walked in her bathroom. She looked at the counter top, and started crying. How could she have let this happen?

Penelope walked out of her bathroom and into her kitchen. She poured a glass of water into one of her art deco glasses. She turned around and saw something shiny on the counter.

Her stomach churned. She picked the small object up and began to cry. It was Derek's key. She knew it was his and not Kevin's because when she had it made, she had the key maker personalize it. The top of the key was rubber with the logo of his favorite football team.

She didn't want it. She wanted him to take it back.

Penelope said out loud, "Oh Derek I am so sorry."

She sobbed and said, "I love you."

She took the key and walked into her bedroom. She sat her glass of water down and began to cry all over again.

She put the key over her heart. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she would be damned if she lost the most important person in her life. One way or another Penelope Garcia was giving that key back to Derek Morgan.

But how was she suppose to forget that they shared something so intimate? The one time she was with Derek blew every other lover she had out of the water. She touched her lips and could still feel a jolt from his kisses.

She took a good look in her floor length mirror and realized she had swollen kissed lips, tiny love bites on her neck, and a slight rash on her cheek from his goatee.

Penelope sighed and hoped that the evidence of their love making would be gone by in the morning. She couldn't take having any reminders of what happened in her bathroom.

Penelope hung her head and thought, "Oh my God I had sex in my bathroom. Well its official Penelope Garcia knows how to screw everything up."

Penelope laid down her bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

Penelope heard her office phone ring.

She tried to answer cheerfully saying, "Speak and be spoken too."

She was given another search.

While she was looking from screen to screen, she heard a knock at her door.

**As always read and review. More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

_While she was looking from screen to screen, she heard a knock at her door._

Penelope sighed. She figured it was someone from Team B giving her yet again another search.  
She couldn't even come up with a witty retort to the knock. She simply said, "Yeah come on in."

Derek had to steady his hand on the door knob to turn it. He walked through the door, took a deep breath and said, "P we need to talk."

Penelope stiffened in her chair. She had run so many what ifs and negatives in her mind, she figured she was about to lose the one person that is her world.

Penelope swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Sure D we can talk."

Penelope's phone rang. She rolled her eyes and said, "Derek give me one second."

She answered the phone, and instead of immediately typing she wrote down what the agent wanted her to search.

Penelope turned back around in her chair to see Derek looking at Penelope intently. Never in her life had Penelope wanted to so badly to be a profiler. She wanted to figure out what was going on in Derek's pretty, bald head.

Derek closed the few feet in between them and said, "Penelope I want you to know firstly that I don't regret what happened. Not for one damn second. I need you to know that. Do you understand?"

Before Penelope could respond there was a knock at the door. Derek felt like the world was against him.

Penelope gruffly said, "Enter."

JJ quickly walked in to the room. She had immediately regretted it. Penelope may not have been a profiler, but she sure as hell was one. She thought to herself, "About damn time."

JJ frowned and said, "Sorry guys we have a case."

"Derek groaned internally. He knew for a fact that fate was screwing with him. But he didn't care if he had to walk on the sun he was going to tell Penelope how he felt.

Then JJ said, "Obviously you guys were busy, so I will tell Hotch to give you a few minutes."

Derek wanted to give JJ a big bear hug, but he had other important matters.

What JJ said next made Derek want to send her and Will on a 3 month paid vacation.

JJ smiled and said, "Garcie you have to come with us. The case involves several victims who all had laptops on or near them when they died."

Penelope looked at Derek and smiled and said, "I have my go bag in here so I am ready when you guys are."

JJ said, "Well I will leave you guys to it. See you in a few." JJ winked and walked out.

Derek with an even bigger smile said, "Well it looks like my goddess is coming with me."

Penelope blushed a little and asked, "So I am still your goddess?"

Derek sighed and said, "Penelope even though you threw me out, I never thought for one second that I still didn't want you in my life. That is why I came in here to tell you that-"

There was another knock at her lair door. Derek balled his fist up and was ready to punch whoever was about to walk through that damn door.

Penelope unlocked the door.

Kevin said, "Well this is great."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Kevin come back in ten please."

Kevin replied, "No. I was directly told to get started on the searches Ms. Garcia can't do because she is going with you guys."

Penelope whispered, "Kevin please."

Kevin huffed and said, "Look I would love nothing more than to get the hell out of this room, but I was told directly to get back to it. Team B has narrowed down their suspect list and need a suspect now."

Derek sighed heavily and said, "Alright Kevin. We were just leaving."

Kevin mumbled, "Good."

Derek wanted to turn around and challenge what Kevin said, but decided that would be really stupid.

Derek and Penelope walked pass the bullpen. There was so much they both wanted to say, but damn it they kept getting interrupted. Both Penelope and Derek walked into the "war" room took their seats, and listen to JJ present the case.

JJ started by saying, "Garcie I know normally you present the cases, but this one is petty brutal and I was trying to spare you a little.

Penelope smiled a small smile and said, "Thanks Jayje."

JJ took a deep breath grabbed the remote and flashed the first image on the screen. It was of a sweet faced 19 year old boy.

JJ began to speak by saying, "This is Kyle Dunlop. He and his friends were diving off the Kona Coast of Hawaii."

JJ flashed another picture. Penelope's stomach turned.

JJ continued "This is how the lifeguard on duty found him. Unfortunately Kyle had been stabbed aggressively several times. The Medical Examiner determined that he was stabbed with some sort of object made from bone."

JJ continued showing the other 8 victims. The team bounced ideas off of each other. Derek reached under the table and grabbed Penelope's hand to comfort her. Each picture was more and more gruesome. When it came to the picture of the last victim Penelope thought she would vomit right then and there.

Hotch closed his file and said, "Wheels up in 30."

Everyone filed out of the room. Derek and Penelope stayed behind. Reid poked hi s head back in the door and asked, "Are you guys coming?"

Derek replied, "Yeah pretty boy we will meet you in the break room in ten."

Reid raised his eyebrows and said, "Sure." Reid turned around and headed to get coffee.

Derek spoke first saying, "Penelope I need to say this before someone else comes in this damn room. I….Love…. "Derek looked around and smiled and said, "You."

At first Penelope didn't say anything. She almost laughed. She had this whole speech planned. She was going to tell him everything.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. The silence was killing him.

Penelope leaned down and grabbed her purse. She fished around for a second. She placed her hand over Derek's and dropped the object.

Penelope took a huge breath and said, "Derek you just stole my thunder."

Derek looked slightly confused and said, "What?"

Penelope laughed and said, "Hot stuff I was going to tell you I didn't want my key back. I was supposed to tell you I loved you, but you beat me to it."

Derek had the goofiest, silliest grin plastered on his face and said, "Mama put me out of my misery and just say it."

"Derek chocolate god of thunder Morgan, I Penelope Garcia is head over-

JJ stuck her head in the door and asked, "You guys coming?"

Penelope looked at JJ with a look of annoyance and said, "JJ stay right there. Maybe if someone is already in here we won't get interrupted again."

JJ leaned against the door and beamed.

Derek cupped Penelope's face and said, "Say it mama."

Penelope contently sighed and said, "I…..Love…..You."

JJ laughed and said, "Finally! Now come on guys we have to go."

Derek reached for Penelope's hand and kissed it. He knew until he talked to Strauss that they would have to keep it quiet.

However Derek always walked around with his arm slung over Penelope's shoulder so that is how they walked out of the bullpen, and towards the SUVs waiting to take them to the airstrip.

**Well folks here are another chapter. I have decided I like this story so when my muse strikes I will be adding more. As always please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin's POV

Kevin Lynch sat in Penelope Garcia's office. If he could have smacked his head on her desk he would have, but Kevin wouldn't risk moving a damn thing in her office. Last time he did Penelope almost wiped him off the grid.

Here he sat surrounded by everything Penelope. From the framed photos of her and her team, the fuzzy tipped pens, the big bowl of candy, and her troll dolls. Kevin shuddered, he really hated those troll dolls.

Kevin did a few searches. After an hour or two Team B called in to say they caught the bad guy. Kevin stared at Penelope's things, and thought about his talk with Rossi. Even though it has been only a few days Kevin was starting to feel better.

Well that was until he saw Morgan about to confess his undying love. Then it brought that fateful, if that is what you could call it, night where he walked in on Penelope and Derek.

Kevin knew he was going through the classic stages of grief. Right after the fight he was in denial. He refused to believe that his relationship was over. Kevin figured that is why he didn't give Penelope her key back.

Then the next day he found himself angry. A good bit of his anger was directed towards Morgan. He knew Derek stalked Penelope like his prey. Derek like a lion waited in the bushes before he made his attack.

Kevin rolled his eyes at himself, deep down he knew only part of that was true. He knew Derek didn't use his break up with Penelope for a simple hook up. But he did know Derek was waiting to be with Penelope.

Hell Kevin was even angry at Rossi for making sense of it all. Mostly he was mad at himself. He was angry that he didn't fight for her. But then again did he really want to fight?

He had thought about the next stage but decided it wouldn't have worked anyway. Trying to bargain his way back into her life would have been pointless. He and everyone else that even glimpsed and Penelope and Derek knew that they were meant to be.

Kevin was in between the last two stages, depression, and acceptance. Kevin was depressed at the idea that he was alone again. He really did like having a warm body in his bed, even if it was the wrong one. He was depressed that now he wouldn't have anyone to kiss before bed. And now he would wake up alone.

Kevin thought to himself, "I could get a roommate. Yeah that is what I will do, someone who likes computer games, and Star Trek."

Slowly but surely Kevin was starting to accept that he and Penelope should have never been. Yeah the honeymoon phase was fun, but then when it came down to working for it, he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. It sure as hell wasn't what Penelope wanted.

Kevin decided that the best thing to do would be to accept that Penelope was with Derek.

Kevin smiled a little bit thinking about when they were friends. It was better that way. He had fun hacking with Penelope. And who knows maybe he could learn to tolerate Agent Morgan, maybe.

Kevin sighed. He took out his personal cell phone and called some of his tech friends. He decided since he was now girlfriend free he could throw gaming parties as much as he wanted.

At that thought it dawned on Kevin. "I threw all the gaming parties when I was still with Penelope. So yeah this is for the best."

Kevin called his friends. Stood up grabbed his jacket, dug the key out of his pocket and placed it in her desk drawer, and headed out of Penelope's lair.

**I know this is a short chapter, but it was stuck in my head so here it is. I didn't feel like turning Kevin into a crazy ass unsub, there are already awesome fanfics about it. As always please read and review. BTW, I love the reviews so far. Next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek and Penelope sat on the jet together talking. Hotch had given them their instructions of the places to check out, who would talk to the victim's families, and who needed to go to the Kona police station.

After Penelope and Derek talked for a while quietly, in true typical Derek Morgan fashion, Derek sat back while listening to some music, lost in thought of the case. Every once in a while his mind would drift off to Penelope. He had to fight the urge to smile, so he sent his thoughts back to the case.

Derek wanted to be organized. He wanted to make sure that he could show Strauss that he could do his job effectively, and still be in love with the team's technical analysis.

Penelope was knitting. She was making cute holiday sweaters for Henry and Jack. The boys liked Penelope's knitting. They said the sweaters weren't itchy like the ones at the store. Penelope was also listening to music, and fought the urge to giggle like a teenager in love.

Derek knew that his team would figure them out even before the plane landed. The knowing looks JJ kept giving the two weren't helping at all.

Reid glanced over at JJ, who glanced over at a quietly humming Penelope.

Reid cleared his throat and said, "Hey JJ what's up with Morgan and Garcia?"

JJ smiled and said, "Nothing Spencer."

Rossi scoffed and said, "Nothing my ass. Look at their body language, and don't look all at once."

Reid laughed and said, "Yeah Penelope is leaning away from Derek, normally she is so close she is practically in his lap."

JJ just laughed. She knew it was a classic move to try and convince people nothing is going on.

Hotch looked up from his files. He gave a conservative smile. He was glad that there idiotic dance was finally over. Maybe some of the hot stuffs, and goddess talk would ease up.

Hotch shook his head, he knew as a profiler it would only get worse.

Hotch is still dealing with the "talk dirty to me", fiasco. It took him three attempts to get Derek and Penelope out of a sexual harassment seminar. He knew it wouldn't have done them a damn bit of good anyway.

Hotch piped in and said, "If you look at Derek's face, it is like he is trying to hide a smile, and Penelope is doing a much worse job."

Reid said, "Look Derek just shifted further from Penelope. I guarantee he thought about her."

Hotch said, "Okay enough when they are ready to tell they will. Now leave it alone. We have a case to solve. But before we do-"

Hotch smirked and sang, "Morgan and Garcia sitting in a tree."

Everyone laughed.

Rossi chuckled and said, "They way these two are I feel sorry for the tree."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Guys my music isn't that loud. By the way Hotch you should consider droppin an album."

Rossi laughed and said, "So Derek is there something you want to tell us?"

Derek smirked and said, "Maybe."

Reid said, "Well."

Derek flatly said, "The Cubs lost last week."

Rossi who never really stopped chuckling said, "Tell us something we don't know."

Derek sighed and said, "Yes I finally told Penelope I loved her. It only took a few attempts."

Hotch looked up and laughed. Then he said, "Why? Penelope shoot you down?"

Derek laughed and said, "No boss man a certain blonde walked in and disturbed us."

JJ put her hands up in mock surrender and said, "How was I supposed to know you finally got it together. Hey by the way what made you realize you needed to make a move?"

Derek laughed and said, "JJ I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

JJ scoffed and said, "Why?"

Derek looked up and said, "Penelope would kill me."

Rossi said "Why would she-"Rossi got a big grin on his face and said, "You dog."

Reid looked confused. Reid asked, "What? Why is Derek a dog?"

Penelope took her headphones off and said, "Good lord boy genius. Think."

Reid sat for a minute or to, then the young super agent turned a lovely shade of red.

Derek clapped his hands and said, "Now can we get back to the case, and quit talking about our love lives?"

**As always read and review. There is more to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

The BAU team had been in Kona for three days. Even after Penelope had gone through half the laptops of the victims she wasn't able to establish any connections, other than all the victims went diving.

Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch had interviewed just about everyone in Kona that had any relation to the case. Without anything linking the victims together this case seemed unsolvable.

Derek picked up his phone and called Penelope.

"Hey mama tell me you have something, anything for me?"

Penelope sighed and said, "Hot stuff, I have been through these laptops a million times. I can't seem to find anything connecting them. Yeah they had Facebook accounts, or something common like that, but none of them were friends.

Derek sighed. He missed Penelope. They rarely got to see each other. Derek thought it was a shame for him not to be able to walk the beach with the love of his life.

Derek said, "Alright mama keep digging for me. I love you."

Penelope smiled a small smile and said, "I love you too."

Penelope yanked the headset out of her ear. She was really starting to get pissed off. She wondered out loud, "What the hell am I missing."

Penelope stood up and looked out the window. She had a clear view of the beautiful beach. She could see couples holding hands, children running through the sand, or making sand castles. Penelope had to fight the urge to seriously pout; she wanted to be out there instead of being cooped up in a police station, with bad coffee.

Penelope heard her headset beep. Derek had call to tell Penelope they were headed back to the police station to regroup.

Penelope once again took her headset out, and stared at the beach. Penelope smiled. The beach seemed so pure. The water was so clear and blue. Then Penelope saw something on a towel on the sand that sort of ticked her off. She wasn't sure why but the sight of a cell phone so close to perfection kind of annoyed her.

That is when it clicked in Penelope's head. It was never about how the victims knew each other. They didn't know each other. What got them killed was they brought a piece of technology to the beach, before their dive.

Penelope was antsy. First she missed her Adonis very much. Since they got to Hawaii she hadn't had any time alone with him, and making out in a police station wasn't the most romantic place in the world.

She was also excited because yet again, Penelope Garcia was about to crack this case wide open.

Penelope saw her team come through the precinct doors looking absolutely defeated. She ran out to them and said, "I may have something."

A tired Rossi said, "What is it Garcia?"

Penelope took a calming breath, she knew she had a tendency to speak really fast when she was excited. "Okay sir what if I told you the victims don't have anything in common?"

Hotch fought the urge to roll his eyes and said, "Yes Garcia we know."

"Sir what if I also told you that, the victims knowing each other would not have mattered?"

JJ sighed and said, "Garcie you know I love you but spit it out."

"Geez Jayje. Okay well earlier today I was looking out at the beach. I was thinking how it all looked so peaceful. I was thinking about how blue the ocean was, and how soft the sand looked."

Reid asked, "Garcia what does any of this have to do with the murders?"

"Patience my Junior G man. Okay so anyway I was deep in thought. Then I saw something that made me mad."

Blake said, "Okay. What does that have to do with anything?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I saw a cell phone. It looked so out of place. The only reason those victims were killed was because they had brought a laptop to the beach. Think about it. What if you are a native who is sick of seeing condos, hotels, and mall strips being built on something so beautiful?"

Derek fought the urge to kiss Penelope. "So baby girl you are telling us that, you think technology is a trigger for this Unsub?"

"That's right my prince."

Rossi joked and said, "If Morgan over there wouldn't kill me, I would kiss you myself."

Penelope beamed then said, "I am going to start looking for anything in or around Kona that shows where any new developments went up. I will also look at cell phone tower locations.

Hotch stood up and said, "Morgan, Blake come with me. We are going to help narrow down Penelope's search. Reid I want you to build us a geographic profile. JJ I want you to get the local news together, try and keep a lid on things, also don't let the news give this Unsub a name. We don't need them, making this Unsub feel like he is vindicated."

Penelope turned on her heels to get to work.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Penelope excellent work as always."

Penelope smiled and said, "You my fine furry leader are welcome."

Hotch chuckled and asked JJ, "Did we ever get her drug tested?"

JJ laughed as the team headed out of the building.

With a lot of hard work, questioning, profiling, and leg work, the team finally brought in a suspect.

Keoni Kealoha was 19 years old. He was brought in for questions after Penelope tied him to the vandalism of several condos, and hotels in the Kona area. Keoni also had a grandfather that used to make spears and knives out of bone.

Keoni refused to talk. He didn't care. The young man didn't even ask for a lawyer. He sat in silence handcuffed in the interrogation room.

A frustrated Derek Morgan asked, "Keoni can you tell me why you did this?"

Keoni stared blankly at the wall.

Penelope called Hotch, and had him meet her in her mini "liar". She found something that might help.

Hotch walked in to the small room glowing from all the laptops.

Penelope looked quite sad. She sighed and said, "Sir I found it. Keoni's father drank himself to death after his entire neighborhood was bought by a developer. His neighborhood was working lower class, and a lot of the parents had a hard time relocating. Not only that sir, but the family wasn't given nearly enough money to move."

"Garcia thank you."

"Sir I know that this is odd, but I want to talk to him. Please."

"Garcia you don't have any interrogation experience."

"Hotch I know but I can do this."

"Fine Garcia. You know Derek isn't going to be happy about this."

"Yes I know he is forever my champion, but I need to do this. Keoni doesn't trust any of you."

Penelope had a file in her hand. She walked past the other profilers into the interrogation room.

Derek furrowed his brow and asked, "What the hell is she doing in there Hotch?"

Hotch put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "When does any of us tell Garcia no?"

Derek slowly shook his head and smiled, he knew Penelope Garcia always got what she wanted.

Penelope smiled at Keoni. She gently placed the file down.

Penelope softly said, "Hi Keoni."

Keoni looked confused. Surely the woman in the colorful tights and seashell earrings couldn't be an FBI agent. Out of sheer curiosity the young man said, "Hey yourself."

"Keoni I need to ask you something. Why did you do this?" Penelope started spreading photos of the crime scenes on the table. She tried her damndest not to look at them.

Keoni looked Penelope in the eye and said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Keoni I understand more than you think."

Keoni snorted and said, "I doubt that."

"Keoni I know about your father. I know how he died."

"Don't speak about my father. He worked hard every day. He and his partner were saving up money to buy the land around us. Not to make money but to keep it safe. It seemed every single day new buildings were going up, or I would see more and more trash on my beach."

Penelope fought the need to hug the young man. She had been where he was, angry, sad, and alone.

"Keoni I want you to know that my parents were killed by a drunk driver. When they died I blamed myself. My brothers blamed me too and threw my out. Keoni I carried that guilt with me for a long time."

Her BAU members had no idea that Penelope wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. JJ had to fight the tears that were pooling behind her eyes.

Keoni shakily said, "When they bought my parent's home they didn't even give them a fair price. They basically said get your stuff and get out. You know we lived in a car? It broke my dad. My mom left me and my little brother out on the street. We lived on the beach. Then one day I see this laptop on my land. I am not sure what happened but by the time I came to the man was dead."

"Keoni you said you had a little brother. Where is he?"

Keoni let out a wild laugh and said, "That little shit is at MIT. Can you believe that?"

"Keoni when did he start attending MIT?"

Keoni clenched his jaw and said, "Six months ago."

Penelope quietly said, "Is that when the killings started?"

Keoni let out a whoosh of air and said, "Yeah."

"Keoni you have to know that just because your brother is going to MIT doesn't mean that he stopped loving you."

Keoni hung his head and said, "I know. Can I call him before you guys haul me to prison?"

"Keoni I will make sure you can call him."

Keoni whispered, "Thank you."

Penelope put the photos back in the file, and walked out of the interrogation room and straight to the bathroom. Her sobs could be heard from the hallway.

**As always read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Derek whispered to JJ, "Can you make sure no one else is in the bathroom? I need to talk to her."

JJ smiled and checkout out the bathroom, and said, "All clear."

Derek saw Penelope looking in the mirror in front of the sink. She turned the faucet on to splash her face with water.

Derek wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Penelope you are an amazing woman."

Penelope felt more tears run down her cheeks. Derek slowly turned her in his arms. He tilted her chin up. He brushed her tears away with his thumb.

Penelope whispered, "Oh hot stuff I am a mess."

Derek held her tighter and said, "You are my beautiful mess."

Penelope laughed with tears still running down her cheek. Derek couldn't take her tears any more.

He cupped Penelope's face and brushed his lips against her. He slid his left hand slowly up her cheek and gently grabbed the back of her head.

He deepened their kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Penelope allowed Derek to slide his velvet tongue into her mouth. Penelope whimpered into his mouth. She wanted him closer. She needed him.

Penelope allowed Derek's tongue to dance erotically into her mouth. Penelope slid her hands under Derek's shirt. She gently scraped her nails against his chest.

Derek growled he knew he had to stop this.

Penelope laughed against Derek's mouth and said, "Baby boy I think we need to get out of this bathroom before we have a repeat performance.

Derek chuckled too. They both got themselves under control. Penelope fixed her makeup, and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

JJ smiled kindly and said, "Penelope do you feel better."

Penelope felt her face heat up. She looked down at the ground and nodded yes.

Hotch said, "Alright guys wheels up in 45. Penelope will that give you enough time to get your laptops and equipment together?

Penelope replied, "Yes sir."

Derek said, "I will help her unplug her systems, and carry her stuff out."

Penelope was busy grabbing everything. Penelope bent down to disconnect her primary laptop from the police station's router.

Derek couldn't help it. He gave Penelope's bottom a healthy smack.

Penelope turned around in shock and said, "D what was that for?"

"Woman I have been telling you for years I was going to spank you."

Penelope blushed and said, "I didn't think you meant it."

Derek smirked and said, "Put it this way, all the things I have said to you over the years."

Derek got closer to Penelope and whispered in her ear, "I meant all of it."

Penelope's mouth went into an O shape.

Penelope found her words again and said, "Derek Morgan you are a dirty, dirty boy."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Now mama would you want me any other way."

Penelope gave Derek a quick kiss and said, "Absolutely not."

Rossi knocked on the door to see if they were ready to head out. Rossi, Derek, and Penelope carried the equipment to the SUV.

Once in the air, the group of agents settled into their seats. Reid picked up the book in Russian that he started reading. Rossi grabbed his laptop and continued working on his next book. JJ quietly talked to Will and Henry. Blake was reviewing a new case. Hotch was doing his paperwork so he could go home early to Jack. Derek kissed Penelope's hand, and then placed his headphones on.

Penelope tried to stay awake. She wanted to complete Henry's sweater. She found herself unable to concentrate. Derek took notice and wrapped his left arm around Penelope. He leaned her over until her head was resting on his shoulder. She quickly fell asleep.

Penelope woke up a few hours before the flight landed. She looked around to see her BAU family in various stages of sleep. Reid fell asleep with his book page down on the table. JJ fell asleep with her phone in her hand. Rossi had taken his tie off and was dozing off. Hotch with a picture of Jack on his phone fell asleep with his head leaning on the window. Blake was sleeping on top of the file.

Penelope shifted to sit up, so Derek could rest his head on her shoulder.

By the time the flight had landed everyone was awake. Penelope thought it was sort of cool that everyone could sense when their trip was over.

They all climbed out of the jet. Derek grabbed Penelope's go bag as well as his and he made his way to his SUV.

Derek intertwined his hand with Penelope's and asked, "Will you come home with me?"

Penelope's voice was caught in her throat. Once she was able to speak again she said, "Anything for you love bug."

They spent the rest of the trip in comfortable silence. Every once in a while Derek would pick up Penelope's hand and nip at her fingers.

Penelope could feel a rush of electricity flow through her body.

Once they reached Derek's impressive ranch style home, Derek kissed Penelope softly and said, "Thank you for coming home with me."

Penelope smiled and said, "I have wanted to be alone with you for a week."

Derek got out of the SUV and jogged around to Penelope's door, and helped her out. They walked hand in hand to his door.

Derek flipped on the light switch; he shut the door, and set his alarm.

Derek picked up his house phone and called a local delivery pizza place. While they waited for their pizza they sat on the couch and watch TV. Penelope settled next to Derek and ran slow soothing circles on his chest. Derek ran his hand up and down Penelope's arm.

Once the pizza was delivered, and they were finally full, Derek took Penelope's hand and said, "Do you want to stay with me, or do you want the guest bedroom.

Penelope with hooded eyes said, "I want to stay with you."

Derek instantly got hard. He led Penelope up the stairs to his bedroom. Penelope had been in his bedroom plenty of times, but never in this context.

Once they made it through the doorway, Derek closed the door and pushed Penelope against it. He kissed the ever loving shit out of Penelope. She grabbed his neck to draw him closer.

Once again Penelope slid her hands up Derek's shirt. Instead of waiting, Derek tore himself away from their passion fueled kiss, and yanked his shirt off. He began kissing Penelope again.

Their tongues were tangled; Penelope pressed her soft aching chest against Derek's hard body.

Derek could feel Penelope's strained nipples against him. He brought his hands to the back of Penelope's dress and slowly drug her zipper down.

He pulled the front of her dress off. He saw the sheer lace purple bra and licked a taught peek through the fabric.

Penelope thanked some deity out there that she was against the door. Her knees felt weak.

Derek alternated between lace covered breasts. He pulled Penelope against him, and with a flick of the wrist snapped Penelope's bra off.

His eyes glazed over. Derek worshipped Penelope's breasts until she was writhing in pleasure. She was digging her stilettos into Derek's hardwood floors.

Penelope grabbed the back of Derek's bald head. Derek bit and nipped her nipples.

Penelope moaned and could feel her panties become wetter than she thought she ever could get.

Derek slowly traveled down Penelope's body. He nipped and licked all over her. He reached her lower abdomen and nipped at her belly button.

He traveled further dragging the rest of her dress with him.

He lifted each one of Penelope's legs so she could step out of her dress.

Derek kissed his way back up until he reached her thighs. He gently pulled her forward and parted her unsteady legs.

Derek caught Penelope's hooded gaze. While still looking in her eyes he snaked his tongue out to tease her clit.

Penelope's head rolled backwards. She rested her head against the door and let her body be loved by her man.

Derek continued his teasing licks on her clit. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Derek slid two of his strong yet gentle fingers inside of her.

She felt herself become weaker. She grabbed Derek's shoulders, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He teasing tongue licks became strong and purposeful.

Derek felt Penelope's walls tighten. Derek commanded, "Goddess look at me when you cum."

Penelope locked eyes with Derek when she flew into her orgasm. Derek let out a low growl at the sight of her coming.

He felt her sweet nectar run down his fingers. He waited until her shaking and shuddering subsided.

He scooped Penelope up and carried her to the bed.

He placed her in the middle of the bed, and removed the rest of his clothes. Penelope blushed at the sight of his powerful erection. He was long, thick, and commanding.

Penelope closed her eyes and took a ragged breath. Once she opened them she felt the bed shift. Derek crawled in between her legs. He gave Penelope a kiss that her head swimming.

Derek rubbed his hard erection against her wet mound. He slowly entered her. Penelope moaned and felt tears of pleasure pool behind her eyes.

Derek slid inside of her until he bottomed her out. He let out a guttural moan.

He set a slow place. They both were panting.

Penelope had never felt so full in her life. She wondered how she spent her entire life without this feeling.

Penelope wrapped her legs around Derek encouraging him to go faster.

Derek sensing her urgency sped up his pace. Penelope could feel her control slip. She was moaning and panting. She felt like she was going out of her mind.

Derek bit out, "God baby girl, you were made for my dick."

Penelope screamed, "Derek I love you."

Derek could feel her walls tighten around him. She held him in a strong grip. Penelope came with Derek's names on her lips.

Derek pinned Penelope down and continued to piston in and out of her. He felt his impending orgasm. He wanted Penelope to come with him. He licked his index finger and massaged her until he felt her walls contract. They both flew head first into the most powerful orgasm either one of them has ever had.

Derek stayed inside of Penelope for a few moments. Penelope almost pouted when Derek pulled out.

Derek pulled Penelope onto his strong shoulder. He massaged her arms, back, and bottom until they both fell asleep with unspoken I love yous.

As always read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

_3 months later…._

Penelope sat alone in her and Derek's house. Derek was off on a case in Nebraska. It was late in Quantico.

Penelope glanced at the clock and it read, 2:47.

Penelope looked at a sleeping Clooney and said, "Well at least one of us is getting some sleep."

Penelope decided to grab a snack from the kitchen. Penelope threw on her robe, and padded her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Penelope grumpily opened the fridge door. A smell of sweet and sour chicken from Mr. Chows attacked Penelope's senses.

Her stomach rolled. She grabbed the offending box and tossed it in the trash. She double checked to make sure that garbage lid was closed.

Penelope thought that was strange. Penelope knew Mr. Chows always had great food. It couldn't have gone bad in the few hours she had ordered it. It tasted fine to her earlier.

Penelope shrugged and went back into the fridge. She decided on just drinking a Sprite. Penelope settled down on the couch and started going over her calendar on her laptop.

She had Derek's trip to Chicago booked and on the calendar, as well as Fran Morgan's birthday. It had taken a few attempts but Derek convinced Penelope it was time for them to go to Chicago as a couple, and not just as best friends.

Then Penelope went over the calendar to see when she was scheduled to work with Team B.

The one thing Penelope didn't see was when she had gotten her period.

Penelope thought out loud, "What the hell?"

Penelope went back a month. She could see where she hadn't marked it down either. Penelope started to feel a cold chill run down her back.

Penelope frantically went back another month, and it was there either.

Sure she and Derek talked about having kids, but they had been together less than six months.

Penelope put her hands to her face. What was Fran going to think? Hell what was Derek going to think?

Penelope took a few cleansing breaths. Penelope realized that Derek loved her. And wasn't Penelope's mantra, "Everything happens for a reason?"

But this, this was huge. This was a baby.

Penelope said out loud, "Baby."

Penelope decided the first thing she was going to do in the morning was buy a test. She wanted to know for sure if she was carrying Derek Morgan's baby.

Penelope curled up on the couch and fell asleep listening to infomercials streaming from the TV.

Penelope woke up to Clooney's nose nudging her hand.

Penelope blinked her eyes open and said, "Good morning Cloon."

Clooney whimpered.

Penelope said, "All right you big baby lets go outside." Penelope's cell phone rang. The caller id said, "Hot stuff."

Penelope said, "Hey baby boy."

Derek replied, "Hey yourself sexy mama."

Penelope internally cringed.

"How is the case going?"

Derek said, "We seem to be making some progress. I should be home soon."

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait for you to come home."

Derek growled low in his throat and said, "Damn baby I miss you. You can't imagine the things I am going to do to you."

Penelope huskily said, "Promises, promises."

Penelope could tell that someone must have come in the room that Derek was in.

Derek cleared his throat and said, "Sweetheart I will see you soon."

Penelope replied, "I will count the minutes."

They ended their call. Penelope finally took Clooney out. She let him do his business and tossed a tennis ball around with him.

When she was done playing with her over grown puppy, she walked upstairs and hoped in the shower.

Once Penelope was dressed she took a deep breath and headed towards her car.

Penelope drove to the drugstore in silence. Normally she would have her radio cranked up and singing along with whatever top 40 song was on.

She was lost in thought, and she almost passed the drug store.

Once inside she meandered around the store. She looked at hairclips, and tossed a few in her basket. She found some lip gloss, nail polish, and a new chew toy for Clooney. Penelope was avoiding the real reason why she was there.

Finally she realized she had to buy the test. She stood in the isle. Goodness there was so many brands. Penelope wondered, "Which one should I get?"

Penelope sighed and grabbed two boxes at random and placed them in the cart.

Penelope was at the checkout when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Penny."

Penelope turned and smiled. "Hey Kevin, how are you?"

Kevin was holding some sort of nasal prescription. Kevin sniffed and said, "I am good, but I will be better when I can take this."

Penelope laughed. Kevin was allergic to everything except bacon and doughnuts.

Penelope asked, "So what triggered your allergies this time?"

Kevin smiled and replied, "My girlfriend has a cat."

"Awww Sug, I am so happy for you."

Kevin couldn't help but notice what the cashier was holding in her hand.

"Oh…..wow… Penny. Do you think you and agent Morgan are having a baby?"

"Kevin I am not sure, but I guess the sooner I know the better."

"Well if you are congrats…."

Penelope smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Penelope I know that look. You don't think Morgan will be happy about this?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kevin said, "Hey, why don't we grab a cup of tea and we can talk about it."

"Wow Kevin you would do that for me?"

"Sure. Look I decided a while ago that our break up was for the best."

Kevin and Penelope walked to a coffee shop next door.

They got their tea.

Kevin took a sip of the hot liquid and said, "Now Penelope do you really honestly think Derek wouldn't be happy?"

Penelope sighed and said, "I really don't know. He said a long time ago he would stick to practicing."

Kevin looked at Penelope and asked, "Was that before or after he decided to be with you?"

"Kevin this was years before."

Kevin chuckled and said, "Then give Morgan some credit. Everybody, even a hot head like Morgan can grow up."

Penelope laughed. Maybe she was worried for nothing.

Kevin and Penelope finished their talk. Penelope found out that Kevin's girlfriend was a preschool teacher. She was also a World of Warcraft nut. Kevin smiled at Penelope and said, "See you were right. Everything happens for a reason, you just need to realize that."

Penelope drove back to her home she shared with her hot stuff. Penelope grinned ear to ear when she saw Derek's motorcycle parked in the driveway.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Time to face the music."

She shut Esther off and made her way into uncertainty.

**As always read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope unlocked the door clutching the stark white plastic bag in her hand. Clooney bound over to Penelope. She bent down and rubbed behind his ears.

Derek smiled and said, "There's my girl."

Penelope placed the bag down. Derek and Penelope closed the distance between each other. Derek kissed Penelope long and tenderly.

When they finally broke apart Derek grinned, and Penelope sighed in content. Derek took her hand and the bag and said, "So I see you have been out."

Penelope replied, "Uh…..yeah… I went to the drug store to grab a few things. I ran into Kevin."

Derek raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah. How is he?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Other than the allergies, he is great. He has a new girlfriend, and apparently she has a cat."

Derek laughed and asked, "Is there a time when Kevin wasn't sick?"

Penelope laughed and said, "No not really."

Derek saw the top of a box sticking up out of the bag. "Hey baby what is-… Do you think?...Are you?...Are we?" Derek pleaded, "Baby say something."

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek I am not sure. Are you upset?"

Derek walked over to Penelope, hugged her and said, "Look at me. How could I be upset? Having a baby with you, would make me so….very…very…..happy."

"Derek you have to stop kissing me or I can't take the test."

Derek pouted and said, "Fine. Just know those lips are mine when you are done."

Penelope felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Then she had another thought. What if she wasn't pregnant? Would he be disappointed?

Derek grabbed the bag and Penelope's hand and jogged up the stairs.

Penelope laughed and said, "Someone is eager."

Derek said, "Uh hell yes. I want to know if my mama is gonna be a mama."

"Okay D I will take the two tests, and you set the timer when I come out."

Penelope stood in the bathroom staring at the two small boxes that could possibly change her future forever.

Penelope opened the first box and read the instructions, and repeated the actions for the second test. She placed them on the counter and washed her hands.

She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Derek was pacing back and forth.

"Derek sit down you are making me dizzy."

"Oh sorry baby girl, it's just-"

"Derek I am so happy you're excited about this, but seriously you are making me nauseous."

Derek sat next to Penelope and held her hand.

Derek stared at his cell phone until the timer went off.

Penelope chuckled and said, "Derek time isn't going to go by any faster if you stare at your phone."

"Damn it. This is the longest five minutes of my life."

"Derek you are so cute when you are impatient."

Finally the timer went off.

Derek asked, "Do you want me to go in with you."

Penelope nodded her head yes.

Penelope placed her hand in Derek's and they walked into the bathroom.

Derek said, "We look on the count of three….1…2…3"

They both looked.

"Derek put me down."

"Can your man be happy for a moment?"

"Derek seriously I think I am going to be sick."

"Oh baby sorry."

"It's okay. Will you come lay down with me?"

"For my baby girl and my baby, yes I will. Just let me lock up and let Clooney out for a minute."

Derek wanted to call his mom right away, but he wanted to wait to talk to Penelope first. Derek let Clooney out, checked all the windows and doors and made sure they were locked. Derek whistled for Clooney to come inside. It took a few attempts. It seemed that Clooney found some poor squirrel to chase. Derek whistled louder and Clooney gave up his efforts.

Derek set the alarm and jogged upstairs.

Penelope was stripping down when Derek came in the room.

Derek raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure sleeping is all you want to do?"

Penelope sighed sadly and said, "Sorry my Adonis, but I really don't feel good."

Derek took one look at Penelope's face and new she really, truly didn't feel well.

Derek said, "Baby why don't we snuggle and sleep, and when we wake up I can call mama for her special feel better recipe she gave to Sarah when she was pregnant?"

"Oh my god Derek, we have to tell your mom. What is she going to think? I mean we aren't married…."

"Hey hush that motor mouth of yours. My mom will be excited, ecstatic, and flat out happy."

"Derek are you sure?"

"Yes baby. And trust me, my mom has told me a million times, that if I ever had any kids that they should be with you."

"She said what?"

"Woman you heard me. Now scoot closer and let's get some sleep."

I know this is short, but more to come…..As always read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

**The story that Fran is thinking of, is the story of my husband's grandmother. I now wear a ring that has been through hell and back, and I couldn't be more proud.**

Fran Morgan's POV

Here Fran Morgan sits in her newly cleaned out attic thanks to all the hard work Des, Sarah, Derek, and Penelope put in to help her organize and get rid of things she didn't need any more.

Fran was sitting down with a cardboard box labeled "baby box" in her lap. She took out each item and got a little misty eyed at the memories of her babies. There were Derek's little blue booties. The first thing Fran had ever successfully knitted. There was Sarah's first teddy bear, and Desiree's first rattle. There were countless pictures of her husband with his children.

Fran knew Derek's father would have loved Penelope too.

Fran wiped away a lone tear and kept sifting through the baby box.

A little less than an hour ago her baby boy just told her the most wonderful news, he had finally settled down, and was starting a family. Fran Morgan felt absolutely giddy.

She was all around thrilled that it was Penelope he had chosen to spend the rest his life with. Fran loved Penelope, and she knew if Derek were to ever settle down it would have been with her.

Fran shuddered at the thought of one of those as she calls them "hoochies" from the club getting knocked up. Fran attributed that to her constant talks about sex when Derek was a teenager. Sure she wanted grandchildren but sure as hell not like that.

Fran let her mind drift to what the new little addition would look like. She was sure whatever the combination it would be a beautiful baby, Fran felt a little like laughing, she knew that multiples ran in the family. Oh dear lord what she would give to see Derek's face if he found out it was twins.

She thought, "Fran now you are just getting a head of yourself."

Fran for a while really thought that Derek would never find the one. He had gotten so use to being a player, that it was second nature. She also knew deep down Derek wanted to be a family man like his father, but for some ridiculous reason he thought he didn't deserve it.

That is why no matter who Derek was "dating" Fran made sure to always remind him of Penelope. Fran thought, "Tricky? Yes. Sneaky? Hell yes. Did I get what I want…Oh hell yes."

Penelope always had the ability to reign in her son. No matter how angry, or sad, or helpless he felt, she was there. That was one of the things that drew Fran to Penelope. That woman gave back as good as she got. She kept Derek on his toes.

Fran had her sneaking suspicious of how Derek and Penelope got together, after all Fran Morgan was no fool. Well that and Derek called her at 2 o'clock in the morning drunk. There is only one woman that had that ability, and that was Derek's baby girl.

Fran sighed and put the box back down. She headed downstairs, and proceeded to buy everything baby related on Amazon. She went through a long list of baby names and wrote down some suggestions.

Fran had to remind herself that this was their baby, and she was just grandma. Fran snorted, just grandma my ass. Fran loved her grandchildren, and would do anything for them. But somehow Derek having a little one of his own was quite special.

Fran reminded herself not to be over bearing, or as the kids call it, "All up in their business." But how was she supposed to calm down. She just spent five hundred dollars on a baby that is essentially just a few weeks conceived.

Fran logged off her computer. She had to get away from it, or she would be poor by Christmas.

So instead she went into her bedroom. Pushed hanging clothes aside, and opened her safe. She found the box she was looking for.

This box was much smaller. It contained her mother's engagement ring. This ring had made it through a famine, two wars, and a dangerous boat ride to the United States.

When her mother wore it, it had a modest stone. By the time her husband got a hold of it for their tenth anniversary he managed to add to more brilliant diamonds.

When Derek called to tell his mother the good news, he asked for the ring. He wanted to add a larger stone.

On the white gold band of the ring was a trinity knot design. The largest diamond was a princess cut diamond, and the smaller diamonds were tiny ovals. The story of that ring mirrored Penelope's and Derek relationship.

Fran smiled. When she was a little girl she would ask her mother to tell her the story almost every night.

Fran's mother would stroke her red hair and say in her thick Irish accent, "Mo Francine milis." _"My sweet Francine."_

"Your father and I worked together on the Kelly farm as teenagers. I thought he was handsome and strong, and brave. I thought I was little too healthy, and too darn smart for my own good. So every time he would try to talk to me, I would either blush and joke back or I would say something quite silly and leave him stunned."

Fran would always smile at the next part.

"So one day after years and years of shameless flirting, he kissed me amaideach."

"Daddy just kissed you silly, just like that?"

"Aye he did. He told me I was the most hardheaded creature he had ever met. So one day after a long, long day of work, he comes to my parent's house, and asks for my hand in marriage."

This part little Francine really loved.

"My father thought, that he was too good for me. My father wanted your aunt Katherine to marry your father. I cried and cried. But your father would hear none of it. He worked two jobs to get me this ring, and one day he swept me off my feet, and brought me to America. Francine I want you to give this ring to your son, and I want him to give it to his son. But know if I never have one, this ring will be yours. I want you to wear it when the man you love proposes."

And that is what Fran Morgan did.

Fran hadn't realized she was crying. She wiped her tears away. She found the polishing cloth for the ring, and got it ready for Derek and Penelope's trip in two weeks.

Fran placed the box back in the safe and sighed happily.

Fran knew that sometimes heartbreak can lead to love.

**Happy Valentine's Day! As always read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope realized that JJ made pregnancy look way, way to easy. Penelope was three months along and happily engaged to the man of her dream.

And the man of her dreams was holding her hair back in one of the B.A.U bathroom stalls. This was a reoccurring activity that Penelope could do without.

Derek the ever-loving fiancé would hold her hair, rub her back and coo sweet nothings in her ear.

Penelope stood straight, walked towards the sink and started cleaning herself up.

Derek stood behind Penelope snaked his hands around Penelope and rubbed circles on her belly.

"Baby girl how do you feel now?"

"Like death warmed over, twice."

Derek frowned and asked, "Maybe we should take the day off?"

Penelope patted Derek's cheek and replied, "Baby I will be fine, you know that."

"Yeah sweetheart I know."

The couple exited the bathroom to walk right into Strauss.

"Ah yes the two agents I was looking for. Agent Morgan, Agent Garcia I need to see you both in my office, in an hour."

Both agents said, "Yes ma'am."

Strauss turned on heels, and went looking for Aaron Hotchner, I guess it was time to ruin his day next.

Derek walked Penelope to her lair and said, "I guess she knows about us now."

Penelope sighed and said, "Baby boy this can either go one of two ways. We get to stay together, or she will site some damn rule that I am sure she has broken herself."

Derek cupped Penelope's cheek and said, "Baby don't worry about it, try to lay down. I can do the rest of my paperwork in here."

Derek sat at Penelope's desk while P took a nap.

Derek looked over at Penelope's sleeping form. He knew he was a lucky man. He was with the only woman in the world that threw him off his game. She was his best friend, his solace, his lover, and when the mood struck her his stubborn migraine inducer."

Derek's eyes settled on her stomach, the place that held their baby…Their baby. Once Penelope joked that they would have perfect offspring.

Derek knew that anything that Penelope and Derek made would be purely out of love, and to him that is perfection.

Derek's alarm went off, he sighed stood up and gently shook Penelope awake.

"Baby girl we have to go see Strauss."

"Ugg why? Isn't my all day sickness punishment enough?"

"Come on crazy girl, let's go see the dragon."

"Oh my knight in shining armor save me."

Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "Anything for the princess, and maybe if I am lucky tonight she will let me storm the castle."

Penelope gasped and said, "Derek you are awful."

"Maybe, but it got you to smile."

Derek and Penelope stood outside of Strauss' office. Derek gave Penelope's hand a reassuring pat, and he knocked on Strauss door."

Strauss said, "Please have a seat."

Garcia, and Morgan took their seats.

Strauss coolly said, "It has been brought to my attention the two of you are dating."

Penelope said, "With all due respect ma'am Agent Morgan and I are not dating. Ma'am we are engaged."

Strauss raised and eyebrow and said, "I didn't give you the permission to date, let alone get married. You should have immediately come to me to discuss this."

Derek said, "Ma'am it happened rather quickly."

Strauss said, "Agent I am rather surprised that you are settling down."

Derek smiled and said, "Before TA Garcia I was just settling."

Strauss scoffed and said, "Well anyway. I was talking to the Director about this matter. It seems that…with what I suspect as a favor he must have owed Rossi because, the Director has gone over my head and said you two are allowed to be together."

Penelope smiled and said, "Thank you ma'am."

Strauss sat back and said, "Don't thank me yet."

"I didn't like inter-office romance. I certainly did not approve this waiver. The only way you two could be together without this waiver was if you were having children or you had been married before you joined the F.B.I and I know Agent Morgan you wouldn't be interested in that."

Derek chuckled and said, "Ma'am that was the next thing we were going to tell you. TA Garcia is expecting."

Strauss rolled her eyes and muttered, "Dear lord."

Strauss then said, "Well there you have it then. Keep your relationship out of the office, and try not to be in the bathroom together again."

They both replied, "Yes ma'am."

Strauss nodded curtly at the couple. Once the door was closed Strauss shook her head. Well at least now she knew who the _talk dirty to me_ comment was meant for.

**As always read and review!**


End file.
